LOONATICS UNLEASHED: BRAVE ARMS
by LooneyAces
Summary: Duck was just your averaged duck before and after becoming a Loonatic. When he meets Trixie Russo Duck, she was the most beautiful girl he laid eyes on. However, when a new villain threatens to conquer Acmetropolis, it's up to the Loonatics to stop him while Duck face his fear on telling Trixie on how much he cares about her. Takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe.
1. Characters

Characters.

Danger Duck- Known as Duck. Orange uniform. Member of Loonatics. In love with Trixie. Daffy Duck's descendant.

Trixie Russo Duck- Member of Loonatics. Magenta uniform. Childhood friend of Chopper and Lexi. Danger Duck's love interest. Tina Russo Duck's descendant.

Ace Bunny- Leader of the Loonatics. Yellow uniform. Bugs Bunny's descendant.

Lexi Bunny- Second-in-Command of the Loonatics. Pink uniform. Trixie's best friend. Lola Bunny's descendant.

Chopper Bunny- Member of Loonatics. Blue uniform. Lexi's brother. Trixie's friend and teacher. Former military pilot. Alvin Bunny's descendant.

Slam Tasmanian- Member of the Loonatics. Purple uniform. Muscle-bound heavyweight. Taz's descendant.

Tech E. Coyote- Member of the Loonatics. Green uniform. Genius. Wile E. Coyote's descendant.

Rev Runner- Member of the Loonatics. Red uniform. High speed talker. Road Runner's descendant.

Zadavia- Loonatic's supervisor. Briefs and debriefs the Loonatics. From the planet Freleng.

Adler Stockente- Main antagonist. Duck's rival. Harasses Loonatics, mainly Duck and Trixie. Herman Stockente's descendant.


	2. Chapter 1: Loonatics

Hello everyone, LooneyAces here with a new story. This is a sequel to my story LOONEY TUNES:BRAVE ARMS and a prequel to LOONATICS UNLEASHED: FIRES OF LIBERATION. This story will focus on Danger Duck and the fictional character Trixie Russo Duck, who is Tina Russo's descendant. Loonatics and it's characters are property of Warner Bros. and Ace Combat is owned by Project Aces and Namco-Bandai. Anyway, enjoy the story.

In the year 2772, a meteor strikes the city-planet of Acmetropolis, knocking it off it's axis. This cosmic event release a supernatural force unleashing a new kind of hero. The Loonatics.

Chapter 1: Loonatics.

It is early morning at Acmetropolis and in one of the rooms of a very tall tower with a floating green globe, a duck was waking up. He had black feathers, blue eyes, and a orange beak. He gets all confused upon seeing that he's in a room.

"Where am I?" said the duck, known by the name of Danger Duck.

Duck then saw a note on a uniform next to his bed.

_Dear Duck_

_Please wear this uniform. I'll explain when you and everyone else is ready._

_Zadavia._

"Who's Zadavia?" Duck asked.

With that, Duck puts on the uniform, which was black with orange accents. Afterwards, Duck went to the main room where there is a round table that seats eight people. Duck takes a seat. Then, a rabbit came in. He was wearing the same uniform but with the color blue. Then a coyote entered the room. He also had the same uniform but with a green color. Then a roadrunner came. Same uniform except red. Then another bunny came with the same uniform with yellow accents. Then a female bunny came and her uniform was the same, except with pink accents. Then a huge Tasmanian devil came. His uniform was black with purple accents. Now there was one more person left and Duck wonders who it is. Then the metal doors open and Duck's eyes widen when he saw the last person. It was a attractive female duck. She had light green eyes, long brown hair and her uniform was black with magenta accents. Duck's eyes filled with hearts. Once the female duck hugged the blue and pink rabbit, the blue rabbit introduce himself.

"Hello guys, I'm Chopper Bunny. What are your names?" Chopper asked with a serious voice.

"I'm Tech E. Coyote." Tech said.

"Ace Bunny." Ace said with a Brooklyn accent.

"Slam." Slam said.

"I'm-Rev-Runner." Rev said really fast.

"Just call me Duck." Duck said.

"My name is Lexi. I'm Chopper's sister." Lexi said.

"And I'm Trixie Russo Duck." Trixie said with a New Jersey accent.

'Trixie. That's a nice name.' Duck thought.

After everyone introduce themselves, a hologram of a woman appeared. Chopper said…

"You must be Zadavia."

"Correct, Chopper." Zadavia said.

"Why are we here?" Chopper asked.

"You all are here because 6 weeks ago, a meteor hit this planet and it was strong enough to knock it off its axis. It released some sort of radiation giving you super power. Ace, you have optical enhancement and laser vision where you can shoot destructive lasers from your eyes. You also have the sword. You will be the leader. Lexi, you have sonic hearing, which is like super hearing, and brain blasts, which is the ability to shoot concentrated energy from the top of your head. Chopper, you have laser vision similar to Ace's and electromagnetic energy, the ability to shoot unguided bullets at extremely high speeds with the use of electromagnetic force from your hands. Think of like a railgun. You also have super-solider strength making you very powerful. Your power and strength can inflict major damage to your enemy. Duck, you have the ability to teleport from place to place and power orb randomizers, which is flaming egg shaped energies, and just like Chopper's powers, your power can inflict major damage to your enemy. Trixie, you have the ability to control wind and lighting, so you have telekinetic powers. Slam, you have the ability to create tornadoes and thunder mode. Tech, you have the power to regenerate, use magnetic powers, and have superhuman intelligence. Rev, you have the ability to fly, super speed, and global positioning." Zadavia said.

After going over and receiving the name the Loonatics, everyone goes their separate ways since there is no crime taking place.

That's the end this chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Adler

To my special guest Charlie. Thank you for the review, glad to hear from you. I hope you enjoy this story and the fictional characters Trixie Russo Duck and Chopper Buuny, although Trixie is the main fictional character in this story since she's the descendant of Tina. Anyway, here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Adler.

At a old building in Acmetropolis, a duck has discovered that he has powers. He was a duck who had light brown feathers, orange beak and blue eyes. His name is Adler Stockente and he has been affected by the meteor. He discovers that he can teleport at long distances and create very powerful flaming power orb randomizers.

"What is this?" Adler asked. "This feels…great. The power."

Then, Adler has a evil grin on his face.

"Ich werde diese Macht nut zeny um Acmetropolis erobern und nie mand werde in mein Weg!"

("I will use this power to conquer Acmetropolis and no one is gonna get in my way!")

That's the end of this story. Sorry this chapter was kind of short. Anyway, does Adler's last name sounds familiar? If you read or have read LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS, you'll know. Also, I don't do parenthesis but it's for translations for the Adler who speaks German sometimes. Anyway, please review.


	4. Chapter 3: Date Night

Here's chapter 3 everybody.

Chapter 3: Date Night.

It's been two weeks since Zadavia put the Loonatics together and everyone has got to know each other, as well as already stopping some super villians. For the past two weeks, Duck really likes Trixie and begins to realize his feelings for her. However, Duck would think on why a beautiful girl like Trixie would go out with a guy like him. So Duck decides to talk to someone who knows Trixie for a longtime: Chopper.

"Hey Chopper." Duck said.

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred." Chopper said as he finished his pull-ups." Hello Duck, what can I do for you?"

"Can we talk in my room." Duck said as he grab Chopper's arm and quack themselves to his room.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Chopper asked.

"Okay, this may be odd, but I like Trixie and I wanna ask her out on a date, but I'm kinda scared." Duck said.

"So, you like Trixie, huh?" Chopper said nudging his shoulder.

"Yeah." Duck said.

"Well, anyway, I think Trixie is a great person to hang around, and I think she'll say yes." Chopper said.

"Thanks, Chopper. I'm gonna ask her now." Duck said.

Duck goes to the living room where he finds Trixie alone watching TV. Trixie notices him.

"Oh, hi Duck." Trixie said. "Come sit with me. I could use some company."

Duck takes a seat on the couch next to Trixie. After a few minutes, Duck decides to ask.

"So Trixie, do you have any plans tonight?" Duck asked.

"No, why?" Trixie replied.

"I was wondering if you like to go out with me for dinner tonight?" Duck said.

This caught Trixie by surprise.

"Oh, umm, I'll have to think about it." Trixie said.

"I understand." Duck said.

Duck then leaves for he has some things to do. After two hours, Trixie has an answer. She's looking for Duck.

"Duck?" Trixie called but there is no response. "Hey, Lexi, have you seen Duck?"

"I saw him with Chopper a few minutes ago at the basement." Lexi replied.

"Thanks." Trixie said.

Trixie then went to the basement where she finds Duck and Chopper cleaning the place up.

"Hey Chopper, mind if I talk to Duck alone." Trixie said.

"Sure." Chopper said before leaving the two ducks alone.

"Duck, I have a answer for you. Yes, I'll like to go out with you." Trixie said.

"Great." Duck said kind of surprised.

"What time should I be ready?"

"Eight." Duck replied.

"Okay." Trixie said.

With that, both gets ready for their date. After hours of preparation, Duck takes Trixie to a fancy restaurant. Duck was wearing a suit and tie while Trixie was wearing a red dress. The two ducks walked into the restaurant.

"I've heard about this place. It's extremely expensive." Trixie said.

"Don't worry about it Trixie." Duck said.

Both walked towards the desk.

"Reservation for two." Duck said to the man behind the desk.

"Names please." The man said.

"Danger Duck and Trixie Russo." Duck replied.

"Right this way." The man said. Within a few moments they were seated and their waiter handed them menus. After looking through, they ordered what they wanted and wait.

"You know Trixie, you look very pretty." Duck said.

"Thanks." Trixie said as she blush a little.

"So Trixie, I was impressed with your martial arts skills from our last mission. Where did you learn all that?"

"Chopper taught me."

"Chopper?"

"It's a long story."

The two ducks talks about current events and themselves more. After dinner, they decided to walk back to HQ.

"I had a great time tonight, Duck." Trixie said.

"Me too. To tell you the truth, I'm glad you said yes. I want to see a smile on your face." Duck said.

"Thanks, Duck."

The two ducks walks back to HQ, unknowingly that a third duck is watching them from the shadows.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: Encounter

To my special guest Charlie, I'll try to bring the true core of the Looney Tunes. Also, to NeonNerd6596, thank you for making this story one of your favorites and I hope you enjoy it. You and Charlie can also check my Fan Fiction page for more stories. I could use reviews for those as well. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Encounter.

It's been two weeks since Duck's date with Trixie and for the past two weeks, Duck has been afraid on telling Trixie on how much he cares for her, although he protects her sometimes when they go do their missions. Anyway, the Loonatics were all doing normal activities. Ace was meditating, Lexi was dancing to her music, Duck posing in front of a mirror, Tech in his lab working on a new invention. Slam was eating everything in the fridge, Rev playing ping pong, and Chopper and Trixie working on their martial arts skills. Just another ordinary day, until Zadavia appeared on the hologram.

"Loonatics, we have a major crisis on our hands." Zadavia said all serious.

"Eh, what's up, Zadavia?" Ace asked.

"A prison break has occurred at the Acmetropolis Prison and the inmates are causing a riot in the city. You must stop them before they cause anymore damage and panic. Zadavia out." Zadavia said.

"All right gang, let's jet." Ace said.

The Loonatics heads to the area where the inmates are.

"Tech, Rev, head to the prison and help the correctional officers and find out about this break out. Everyone else, let's stop them." Ace said giving orders.

"On it, chief." Tech said.

Tech and Rev heads for the prison while Ace, Lexi, Duck, Trixie, Chopper, and Slam goes to fight the inmates.

"It's the Loonatics!" one inmate said.

"Let's get them!" another inmate said.

The Loonatics fights the inmates and although they're winning, they're still outnumbered. While fighting, Trixie is surrounded by three inmates. Then, Duck quacked himself in front of her.

"Get away from her!" Duck yelled.

Duck then beats up the three inmates.

"I was gonna take care of it." Trixie said.

"Well, Lord knows what they can do to you." Duck said before quacking to another location.

'What is up with that duck?' Trixie thought.

The Loonatics continued to fight the inmates until Ace gets a call from Tech.

"Ace, come in. Do you read me?" Tech said contacting Ace from the prison.

"What's up, Tech?" Ace asked.

"This isn't a typical prison breakout. The prisoners were deliberately released." Tech said.

"Which-is-a-bad-thing." Rev said.

"Deliberately released? You gotta be kidding me." Ace said.

"I like to know who's the person who did it." Lexi said.

"I have information from the correction officers, which they were found tied up. They said that some duck appeared out of nowhere and tie them up before releasing the prisoners before disappearing, like he teleported." Tech said.

"That sounds like Duck." Ace said sounding serious.

The Loonatics continue to fight the inmates before Ace said…

"Duck! Did you release these prisoners?!"

"What?! Why would you say that?!" Duck asked before throwing an egg to a inmate.

"Because Tech said some duck released the prisoners before teleporting himself, so it describes you!" Ace replied.

"What?! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! I would never do such a thing like that!" Duck said.

The fighting still ensues. Then, a duck appears out of no where.

"Danger Duck." The duck said.

"Who the heck are you?" Trixie asked.

"Ah, Trixie Russo Duck, your eloquence is legendary." The duck said.

"Don't you disrespect, Trixie you…you, whoever you are!" Duck said.

"The name's Adler Stockente, and it is a pleasure to speak directly to you, Danger Duck. Even if it's only to say, farewell." Adler said.

Adler then starts targeting Trixie by using his flaming eggs. Duck goes after Adler, and just as he was about to go for the attack, Adler has 'quacked' himself out of Duck's attack before reappearing behind him.

"Goodnight, arrogant Loonatic!" Adler said.

Adler was going for his attack, but Duck quacked himself out of harms way.

"Nice try." Duck said.

Adler was going to attack, but Trixie use her wind powers and force Adler to slam himself into a wall.

"Very well. Everyone, retreat while you still can." Adler ordered the inmates.

Adler use some thrusters on his shoes to escape before saying in German…

"Face it Duck. Sie sind nicht gut genug."

("Face it Duck. You are not good enough.")

After Adler and the remaining inmates escape, the Loonatics regroup to figure out what just happened.

"Who was that?" Lexi asked.

"More importantly, why was he targeting Duck?" Ace asked.

"We should head to HQ and get more information." Chopper suggested.

After gathering some of the beaten up inmates, the Loonatics returns to their HQ to get information on what took place and Adler.

"So, Tech. What's up on this Adler guy?" Ace asked.

"According to this, his name is Adler Stockente. There's not much information on his background prior to the meteor's hit." Tech said.

"It looks like he has powers like us." Lexi said.

Zadavia then appears on the hologram.

"It's confirmed Lexi. Take a look a video from one of the prison's cameras." Zadavia said.

The Loonatics watched the footage and are surprised at what they saw.

"Hey, he's has the same powers as Duck's." Chopper said.

"And martial arts skills to add." Trixie said.

"This guy's powers is more powerful than Duck's. So it will be hard for Duck to handle." Zadavia said.

"Sorry for accusing you earlier, Duck." Ace said.

"It's okay." Duck said.

"But there's some questions. What does he want? Why did he release he prisoners? And why was he targeting Duck?" Lexi asked.

"I maybe able to rely on that." Tech said.

Afterwards, Tech starts trying to find any sources related to Adler and the others goes on stand by so that they can stop him.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review. I'm desperate for reviews for this story and my other stories as well. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5: Kidnapped

Sorry for the long wait. I was busy. Anyway, here's chapter 5 everybody.

Chapter 5: Kidnapped.

Back at the old building in Acmetropolis, Adler has returned after causing a prison break and encountering the Loonatics. He goes over to his computers and equipment for his mission.

"Danger Duck is more intelligent than I thought, and even gets help from his lady friend." Adler said.

Then, an evil plot came up to his mind.

"Maybe if I can kidnap the girl duck, then maybe I can lure Duck to my trap, and finally get rid of him after many generations that my ancestors suffered in the 21st century." Adler said.

Afterwards, Adler decides not to conquer Acmetropolis, but a plan to kill Duck and Trixie, and eventually the Loonatics.

Meanwhile, back at HQ, the Loonatics, mainly Tech, are trying to get information on Adler.

"Anything on Adler, Tech?" Ace asked.

"I got nothing." Tech said.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to go on stand by guys." Ace said.

"Well, since we're on stand by, I might as well get some food since a certain someone rigged up the fridge." Trixie said referring to Slam.

"Keep your eyes open Trixie." Chopper said.

"Don't worry Chopper, I'll be fine." Trixie said.

With that, Trixie left to go get some groceries while being on alert. While walking around the city, she feels a sudden chill down her spine. She looks behind her and thought that someone was following her. She continues walking until someone grabbed her and teleported her to an unknown location.

…And now, she is kidnapped…

That's the end of this chapter. Did Adler kidnapped Trixie? The next chapter will give you the answer. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6: Time

Sorry for the long wait. I've been playing Ace Combat Infinity and have been participating in tournaments. I tell you all, it's a great game. Anyway, here's chapter 6 everybody.

Chapter 6: Time.

Back at the Loonatics' HQ, the Loonatics having been waiting for Trixie to bring back the groceries, but it has been 3 hours.

"Where is she? She should have been here by now." Duck asked.

"I'm sure she's taking her time." Ace said.

" Three hours to get groceries?" Chopper said seriously.

Then the TV screen at the living room suddenly turns on. The Loonatics were expecting it would be Zadavia, but it was Adler instead.

"Greetings Loonatics. I'm pretty sure that you might be expecting a certain someone. Unfortunately, she has other plans to attend to." Adler said before positioning the camera to show Trixie being locked up at a cell.

"Guys! Help me!"

"Trixie!" the Loonatics said.

"Oh no…" Duck said.

The camera positions itself back to Adler.

"By the way, is Duck here? I know you're here Duck." Adler said.

Duck approached the screen.

"What do you want?" Duck asked in a serious tone.

"Something that my family's generations has been waiting." Adler said.

"What are you talking about?" Duck asked.

"If you want your girlfriend back, be here in 24 hours and alone. If any of the others interfere, you won't see her again." Adler said before the TV screen went back.

"We gotta save her." Chopper said.

"But you hear him, only Duck has to go." Lexi said.

"ghuffahsfa save her." Slam mumbled.

"What are you gonna do Duck?" Ace asked.

"I…I…I don't know." Duck said. "I need time alone."

With that, Duck left to his room.

"Tech, can you get the location on where Adler is holding Trixie?"

"I can, but it's gonna take hours." Tech said.

"Do it. We don't have time." Ace said.

Afterwards, Tech starts scanning for Adler's location.

Meanwhile, back at Adler's headquarters, Adler was preparing some equipment and while Trixie watches from her cell.

"You're not gonna get away with this." Trixie said.

"Oh really?" Adler said with a grin.

"Duck will rescue me and stop you." Trixie said.

"Duck is nothing compared to what his ancestors did to my for centuries!" Adler said.

"Duck doesn't even know you."

"True, but my family has told me that one of my ancestors will haunt Duck's family generation for eternity. And now, it's time."

"You're crazy!"

"Am I. Well, I thing Duck will be crazy enough to rescue you through my defenses. After all, I'm pretty sure Duck would rescue someone who he cares about."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon." Adler said before leaving to finish his work.

Back at the Loonatics HQ, Tech's machine finally finish tracking Adler's location after 4 hours.

"Got it, Trixie is located at the sixth quadrant of Acmetropolis." Tech said.

"Excellent, now we need a plan to rescue Trixie." Ace said.

Meanwhile, Duck heard about it behind the wall and decides to head for Adler's HQ and rescue Trixie alone.

That's the end of this chapter. Can Duck save Trixie by himself? Keep reading to find out. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7: Confrontation

Here's chapter 7 everybody.

Chapter 7: Confrontation.

Duck was about to do the most daring mission of his own, and that is rescuing Trixie from Adler. Duck puts on his jet pack and flies out to the sixth quadrant area of Acmetropolis where Trixie is being held at Adler's headquarters. Duck arrives at Adler's headquarters a few minutes later and starts to search some binoculars to see where Trixie is being held at. After confirming her location, Duck enters the building to try and sneak her out, without being caught. Duck quietly walk through the hallways until he comes across a certain room and Duck is surprise to see what's in there.

"Weapons?" Duck said.

Duck then plants some laser transmitters that are set of explode. He continues to plant more transmitters while searching for Trixie. After a short while, Duck finds Trixie's cell and Adler working. Duck quacked himself in the room to hide behind some boxes so that Adler can leave. He listens on what's happening.

"Your Loonatic friends should start deciding on sending Duck here." Adler said.

"Duck will stop you." Trixie said.

"Well, while Duck comes, I got some things to do." Adler said before leaving the room, thus giving Duck a chance to get Trixie out.

Duck quacked himself in front of Trixie's cell.

"Surprise." Duck said, making Trixie surprise that he's here.

"Duck, you came for me." Trixie said.

"I'm gonna get you out."

"You can't quacked yourself in here cause the cell will resist your power."

"What do I need to do?"

"Pull that red lever that is over there." Trixie said pointing at the lever.

Duck pulls at the lever, making Trixie free from her cell. However, the cell being open has alerted Adler.

"What?!" Adler said as his alarm light sets off.

Adler checks a monitor and sees Duck freeing Trixie.

"How the heck did he sneak in here?" Adler asked before discovering one of Duck's transmitters. "So, Duck thinks he can free his girlfriend easily? We'll see about that."

Adler then use a device to detonate the explosives.

Meanwhile, Duck and Trixie runs across the halls to get out, but Duck realizes that the transmitters are set to blow.

"Get down!" Duck said pushing Trixie to the floor.

The transmitters exploded and the building is now an inferno, but the explosions also blocked the exit route.

"This way!" Duck said.

Duck and Trixie goes a different path to get out while going through the flames and Duck has to quacked Trixie and himself a few times. They also climb some ladders to get through the flames easier. After both ducks climbs one ladder after spotting an evaluator, Duck then stops after a voice is heard.

"Danger Duck! How exciting! I am excited to see you here! So, you managed to go alone and to risk yourself to rescue your girlfriend. Not exactly a improvement, but still, impressive." Adler said as he and Duck walk towards each other while Trixie looks on.

Duck then a gave a right hook to Adler's face.

"You've got no idea who you're dealing with." Duck aid.

Adler then gave a glare.

"Haven't I?' Adler said.

Adler tried to punch Duck, but he managed to quacked out of harms way and appears in front of him again.

"Ha ha, miss me." Duck said before trying to use his flaming egg power to fight Adler.

A fight broke out between the two ducks. Duck blocks Adler's punch and tries to use his flaming eggs against him, but Adler stops it with his more powerful flaming eggs. More punches were blocked, until a explosion made then lose balance and gave Adler a chance to escape.

"You made won the battle, but this is just the beginning!" Adler said.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Duck said.

"You are deluded, Duck. You pretend to be a simple superhero, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity and anthros behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudy. Without fear!" Adler said.

"Then how come you're running?!" Duck asked.

Adler didn't respond as he has quacked himself out and escape. Duck and Trixie now needs to get out.

"Trixie, grab on to me. I'm gonna quack ourselves out of here!" Duck said.

Trixie grabs on to Duck, like she's hugging him, and Duck quacks Trixie and himself out of the building before it collapses into a pile of rubble.

Thst's the end of this chapter. At the last apart, I got inspired from the movie Captain America during the first battle. Now that Duck has single-handedly rescue Trixie, can Adler be stopped? Keep reading to find out. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8: Preparing for Battle

To my special guest Charlie, thank you for the reviews. I want to let you know that I recently published a story called LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES TIMELINE. It's not really a story, but more of a timeline that shows dates and events from my previous stories, including both BRAVE ARMS stories and all the Loonatics episodes (INFINITY is not included), but I suggested not to read it until you finished reading this story to avoid spoilers. Anyway, here's chapter 8 everybody.

Chapter 8: Preparing for Battle.

Back at the Loonatics' HQ, everyone is now aware to the events at Adler's HQ.

"Ace, there is a explosion at the six quadrant, at the same site where Trixie is being held captive." Tech said.

"What! How?!" Ace asked in shock.

"Unknown." Tech said.

Zadavia appeared on the hologram.

"Not to worry, Loonatics. Trixie is safe. It appears Duck went on a solo mission to rescue her." Zadavia said.

"That crazy duck!" Lexi said.

"Hey-at-least-he-got-her-out." Rev said.

"You're darn right I did."

Everyone turned around to see Duck and Trixie.

"Duck, Trixie!" Chopper said. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine. Duck rescue me." Trixie said.

"Duck, care to explain what happened down there." Zadavia said.

"While on the rescue mission, I saw a large variety of weapons." Duck said.

"Weapons?" Chopper asked in concern.

"Seems Adler is preparing for some big plan or something." Tech said.

"Guffandifh stop him." Slam said.

"Any word on Adler?" Zadavia asked.

"He escaped." Duck asked.

"Loonatics, the situation could get bad. You need to find him and stop him. Zadavia out." Zadavia said before leaving.

"Alright gang, we need to find Adler's whereabouts." Ace said.

"I can rely on that." Tech said.

Meanwhile, Adler appears at a unknown location and goes on a outrage.

"Duck may won the battle, but I'll get rid of him!" Adler said.

Then Adler starts thinking about one of his ancestors from the 21st century.

(Flashback)…

_In the city of Acmetropolis on July 10, 2013, a certain duck was preparing for battle to keep the city under his country's control. The duck had light brown feathers, blonde hair and black eyes. He was known as Captain Herman Stockente of the Federal Erusean Army._

"_Captain, it's almost time." a fellow soldier said._

"_I know." Herman said._

"_Still thinking about that duck?" the soldier said._

"_Yeah." Herman said coldly. "Ever since I found out he is the leader of this so-called LRF, he is my main target. And when I do kill him, his girlfriend is next."_

"_And what if he kills you?" the soldier asked._

"_If he kills me, I'll return to haunt Daffy and Tina for eternity." Herman answered._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My family will avenge my death and they will learn about my legacy for centuries. My descendants will learn about me, and Daffy and Tina will never hear the end of the name Herman Stockente and the Stockente family." Herman said._

(Present)…

Adler says in German…

"Duck und Trixie nie den Namen Stockente zu hören!"

("Duck and Trixie will never hear the name Stockente!")

Meanwhile, back at the Loonatics HQ, Duck and Chopper were having a conversation.

"So, did you tell Trixie yet?" Chopper asked.

"Not yet." Duck said.

"You better tell her soon, cause you got a battle against Adler." Chopper said.

"You're right." Duck said. "Anyway, Adler wants to challenge me since his powers are more powerful than mine."

"But why you?" Chopper asked in concern.

"I think it's a personal thing if he's targeting me." Duck replied.

"That's not the point." Chopper said.

"That is the point. That's Adler's point. He can attack us at anytime. Why?" Duck said.

"To tear you and Trixie apart." Chopper answered.

"Yeah, being conquer is great for him, but he knows he has to take you and the others out to get to me and Trixie, right? That's what he wants. A one-on-one fight. Him versus me. He wants to beat me, and wants Trixie and I to suffer, well mostly me. He wants an audience to see this fight." Duck said.

"Right, like the acts during the prison break and your rescue mission." Chopper said.

"Yeah, that's just previews. The main event is today, and Adler wants to do it at a place where there is a lot of people to witness this…" Duck said before stopping at his sentence.

"Go on." Chopper said.

"That son of a gun." Duck said before running to tell the others.

Meanwhile, Adler is preparing to fight the Loonatics, mostly Duck, at a site where his ancestor died in battle against Duck's ancestor…Route 7.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen in the final battle, mostly between Duck and Adler? Can Duck beat him, or will Adler will? Keep reading to find out. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9: Brave Arms

Here's chapter 9 everybody.

Chapter 9: Brave Arms.

Trixie was having a conversation with Lexi about Duck in her room.

"I don't know Lexi. Somehow deep down, there is a kind person inside Duck just waiting to come out." Trixie said.

"What makes you think that?" Lexi asked.

"Think about it, Duck has been being overprotective over me, he even rescue me." Trixie said.

"You think Duck likes you?" Lexi asked.

"I think so." Trixie replied.

Their conversation was interrupted when Chopper came.

"Time to go." Chopper said.

"Where are we going?" Lexi asked.

"Duck will tell you all on the way." Chopper replied.

Afterwards, everyone joins with the others to put on their jet packs. While preparing, Duck approached Trixie.

"Trixie, can I talk to you a second?" Duck asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Trixie said.

Duck took a deep breath and exhaled. He held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Trixie, I…I really care about you. You are the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on and you have been on my mind ever since we met. What I'm trying to say is…I love you." Duck said.

This took Trixie by surprised. She didn't know how to respond. Duck understands her surprised behavior and decides to give her some space. Afterwards, everyone heads out to find and encounter Adler.

"Care to explain where are we going, Duck." Ace said.

"I have an instinct that Adler could be at Route 7." Duck said.

"At my old school?" Lexi said.

"The one and only." Duck said.

"This-is-bad-we-have-to-evacuate-the-people-at-the-area-before-any-harm-is-dealt-with." Rev said.

"That's impossible. We can't cause any panic." Tech said.

The Loonatics reaches Route 7 at Acmetropolis University and when on high alert.

"Anyone see him?" Ace asked.

"No." Lexi replied.

Then, a group of men circle around the Loonatics and they reveal themselves to be the escaped prisoners from the prison break earlier today.

"Time to finish what we started Loonatics!" one of the escapees said.

"Ace, what's the plan?" Tech asked.

"Attack." Ace said.

The Loonatics then fights the escape inmates, causing panic in the process to the citizens. They use their powers as they could, but they're still outnumbered.

"Guess Adler must've hired these inmates!" Duck said before throwing a flaming egg.

"Ace, they're too many of them!" Lexi said before using her Brain Blast.

"Just keep fighting!" Ace said.

Duck was fighting a group of inmates. He quacks himself before using his eggs to defeat his attackers.

"Ha, miss me! How hard it is to get a duck!" Duck said.

Duck then saw a group of inmates circling Trixie. He uses his power to take them out. Trixie stared at him before saying…

"Thanks."

"No problem." Duck said.

Then, a flaming egg unexpectedly hits Trixie, knocking her unconscious.

"Trixie!" Duck said before running towards her. The others notice this.

"Trixie! No!" Duck said as he puts her head at his arms. "Trixie, please wake up. Don't leave me. I always love you and I will be a emotional wreak if I lose you." Tears formed around Duck's eyes. "Don't go."

"You don't give up, do you?!" Adler's voice is heard in the distance.

"Duck's face then chance from sadness to anger. He stares at Adler with rage.

"Nope!" Duck said. "Guys, get Trixie to the hospital, I got a fight with Adler!"

Duck then runs towards Adler. He uses his flaming eggs to use against Adler, but Adler uses his flaming eggs to stop Duck's. A fight then breaks out between the two mallards. Duck blocks Adler's punch but Adler jabs him in the stomach. Duck tries to use his flaming egg but Adler quacks himself out of harms way. Adler reappears and gave Duck a right hook, knocking him to the ground.

"Your powers might be good, but not good as mine." Adler said.

Duck then gave a right hook to Adler in the face.

"And your reflexes are not that good." Duck said.

The fight continues. Both mallards use their powers to use against each other. Duck then try to punch Adler but Adler use his flaming egg and hit Duck, sending him to the floor. Adler then quacked himself and reappeared, punching Duck in the face in the process. Duck then tried to do a roundhouse kick , but Adler caught his foot and flip him to the floor. Duck quickly got up and tried to use his flaming eggs but Adler caught his arm, making him dropping it, and threw him to the ground. Duck then struggled to get up, but Adler kicks him in the stomach. Duck then struggled to crawl his way to a railing. He then lays flat on his back and just as he tries to throw a flaming egg, Adler sets his foot on his chest.

"I never knew Adler Stockente can be such an arrogant jerk." Duck said. "What is it about you that you want from me?" Duck said.

"Revenge." Adler said. "Back in the 21st century at this exact spot, this city, there was a war and a battle." Adler said as he began his reason and Duck will learn about the other Loonatic's ancestors.

(Flashback)…

_At Route 7 at Acmetropolis University on July 10, 2013, at midnight, a battle was taking place at the city in a country that was once known as the United States of America. The US is at war with the country known as the Federal Republic of Erusea. During the war, a Acmetropolis University student decides to form a resistance force to combat the Eruseans, and for two reasons, to avenge a friend's death, although he's alive, and his girlfriend. This resistance force is known as the Looney Resistance Force, or LRF, and the student, or leader, who formed the group is known as Daffy Duck. Right now, Daffy and his friend Alvin Bunny are fighting the Erusean troops at Route 7. _

"_Alvin, we have to move now!" Daffy said._

_"Get down, incoming enemy soldiers!" Alvin said._

_"Move it men, you wanna die!" Daffy said._

_As Daffy tries to retreat, one soldier said…_

_"Kid, look out!"_

_But Daffy remembers a nightmare he had a year ago and ducks just as Herman tries to shoot him._

_"Herman!" Daffy said. "All LRF members and US soldiers. Don't shoot the brown duck in the Erusean uniform. Leave him to me."_

_"There you are, Daffy Duck. Has the fear gotten to you yet?" Herman said with a evil smirk._

_"Let's settle this like men!" Daffy yelled._

_"Ha ha! American humor escapes me!" Herman said._

_"Let's see you escape me!" Daffy said._

_"It is time to die, Daffy. Your time to die." Herman said._

_"You're despicable!" Daffy yelled._

_"Are you coming for me, LRF Leader?" Herman said._

_Daffy and Herman then start fighting. Daffy blocked Herman's punch. Herman try to struck but Daffy dodged it. Daffy retaliated by throwing his own punches, but Herman blocked them. Daffy tried to do a roundhouse kick, but Herman caught his foot. He flipped Daffy over, and he crashed onto the floor. Daffy quickly got up. Daffy tried to punch him, but Herman caught his arm and threw him and he crashed to the ground. Herman then did a back flip and gave Daffy a right hook. Herman then jumped and kicked Daffy._

_"I was a black belt before joining the army! And your skills are no match for mine!" Herman said._

_Daffy gets up and gave Herman a right hook to the face._

_"What's going on, Herman. Can't take a punch?" Daffy told him off._

_They continued to fight. Swift punches were exchanged, blocked and countered as the two ducks fought with everything they had. Herman then grabbed Daffy's arm and swung him over and onto the floor. Herman then had the advantage. He did another back flip and gave a right hook to Daffy. He then did a roundhouse kick, causing Daffy to fall. Daffy then barely stand up. Herman kick him again and he fell to the floor. Herman then grab his gun and laughed as he walked up to Daffy ready to kill him._

_"Kill me before the war was over, huh? Well, you failed, and when I'm done with you, Tina's next." Herman said as he aimed his gun at Daffy. "Goodnight, arrogant American!"_

_As Herman was about to pull the trigger, Daffy swooped kick, making Herman fall to the ground. Daffy got up and immediately did a back flip and gave a right hook to Herman. Daffy was now the one exchanging punches and kicks to Herman._

_"This is for everything you said about my girlfriend!" Daffy yelled before giving Herman another punch._

_Daffy then pulled out his gun and just as he was about to pull the trigger, Herman lashed out a knife, making a cut in Daffy's arm as he stumbled back and grabbed at his bleeding arm. Daffy ducked and did a back flip as Herman started slashing him with the knife, being pushed back to the wall. Daffy then grabbed Herman's arm and struggled. Daffy managed to push Herman and then he speared him, making him caught off guard. Both crashed to the ground. However, Daffy still was struggling against Herman, who was trying to stab him. His muscles were flexing before he knocked away his arm and punched Herman in the side of the face. As Daffy was getting up, Herman swoop kick him. He grabbed his gun and pointed at Daffy._

_"Play time is over." Herman said._

_Daffy however grabbed the gun and struggled to point the gun. As Daffy struggled, the gun suddenly goes off and shot Herman in the leg._

_"AHH, DANG IT!" Herman yelled as he fell in pain._

_This gave Daffy to grab his gun and pointed at Herman. However, Daffy then lowered his gun and walk away. However, Herman pulled a gun hidden in his pocket and was about to shoot Daffy. However, Daffy quickly turned around and pointed his gun again. Herman then climbs himself up and laughs hysterically. He then stares at Daffy._

_"My fate is sealed. I shall descend into hell along with the LRF Leader." Herman said._

_Daffy has no idea what he was talking about._

_"I will now join my comrades in death. Victory to my homeland!" Herman said._

_Herman was about to point his gun at Daffy, but Daffy shot his gun and kill Herman in the process._

_"Jerk." Daffy muttered._

"_I'll return…" Herman mumbled._

_Daffy turns around to see Herman facing death._

"_I'll return to haunt you and Tina for eternity." Herman said before he dies._

(Present)…

"Now, after 7 centuries, my ancestor can now see that the Stockente family will get revenge." Adler said finishing his reason.

"I don't know what this America or Erusea is, but you and your family will never get revenge." Duck said while struggling under Adler's foot.

"Really?" Adler said while pulling a weapon out from his pocket. It's one of the weapons Duck discovered during his rescue mission. "I'm about to in a few seconds. Then I'll take care of the others and killing your girlfriend for last."

At that moment, Adler's words on killing Trixie cause rage in Duck.

"Good night, arrogant Loonatic!"

But before Adler can pull the trigger, Duck push Adler's foot with so much force, and cause him to go off balance and dropping his weapon. Duck quickly got up and gave a right hook to Adler. Duck was now the one exchanging punches, kicks, and flaming eggs to Adler. Just as Duck was about to finished him off, Adler used a flaming egg against Duck as a desperation measure. What Adler didn't realize is that Duck landed right next to his weapon. As Adler prepares to use a powerful flaming egg, Adler said…

"IT'S TIME TO DIE DUCK! YOUR TIME TO DIE!"

But before Adler can shoot his egg, Duck rolls to his back and shoot the weapon at the egg, resulting in a massive explosion and killing Adler in the process. Duck then got up and walk to see a batter, bruised and lifeless Adler.

"I don't think so." Duck said.

Afterwards, the battle is over.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: Trixie loves Duck

Well, everyone, here's the final chapter. Sorry it has to end of soon, but there will be possibly be more stories in the Shattered Skies Universe trilogy in the future, but Looney Tunes and Loonatics alike. Anyway, here the final chapter.

Chapter 10: Trixie loves Duck.

It's been three hours since Duck's fight with Adler. Trixie was sent to the hospital after Adler knocked her off conscious. After three hours at the hospital, Trixie was cleared to leave. At their HQ, the Loonatics were sitting at the table waiting for Zadavia. Afterwards, she appears on the hologram.

"Loonatics, I have to say job well done, especially you, Duck. The prisoners have all been captured and the threat of Adler is dealt with. Take the rest of the day off. You deserved it. Zadavia out." Zadavia said.

Afterwards, Duck went to his room to be alone. Minutes later, the doors slide, revealing to be Trixie. After the doors closed, Trixie asked him…

"Is it true? Do you love me?"

"It's true, I do. I have feelings for you. You're beautiful, have great eyes…"

But before Duck can say anything else, Trixie came to him and kissed him right at the beak. It was a long and passionate kiss.

"I always knew there was something about you." Trixie said before kissing him again. "Duck, I love you too."

"Trixie, will you be my girlfriend?" Duck asked.

"Off course I will." Trixie said before the two ducks continued kissing.

Meanwhile, Lexi can hear everything through her super hearing.

"Sounds like Duck and Trixie are now a couple." Lexi said feeling happy for the two.

"That lucky duck." Ace said.

"Maybe we should leave those two lovebirds alone. Let them have their moment without eavesdropping from us." Chopper said.

"You're right." Lexi said.

Meanwhile, back at Duck's room, the two ducks were having their time alone.

"You think we should tell the others?" Trixie asked.

"I'm pretty sure Lexi had heard us." Duck replied.

"Yeah, we should tell the others." Trixie said.

With that, the two ducks went to tell the others while holding hands.

"Guys, we have a announcement to make." Duck said.

Everyone listened.

"Duck and I are in a relationship." Trixie said.

"Aww, I feel happy for you too." Lexi said.

"You two do make a great couple." Chopper said.

"What about being super heroes?" Tech asked.

"It doesn't matter, as long Duck and I are fighting villains and risking our lives together, that's fine for us." Trixie said.

Afterwards, both ducks starts a relationship.

That's the end of the story. I hope you like it. There's a epilogue after this. Please review.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue.

-Duck and Trixie's relationship goes well, even being part of the superhero business.

-After the Acme-American Continental War in 2773-2774, Duck and Trixie learns about the legacy of their ancestors Daffy and Tina and the LRF, and Adler's ancestor Herman.


	13. More Stories by LooneyAces

Be sure to read these other stories by your author LooneyAces.

LOONEY TUNES: PHOENIX LEGACY.

LOONEY TUNES: THE BELKAN WAR.

LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES.

LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS.

LOONEY TUNES: SKIES OF DECEPTION.

LOONEY TUNES: THE UNSUNG WAR.

LOONATICS UNLEASHED: FIRES OF LIBERATION.

LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES UNIVERSE TIMELINE.

THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW: INFINITY.


	14. Post Scene

At a unknown location in Estovakia, a engineer was looking at a giant heavy command cruiser.

"Riedel, are you sure this will help our troops take over the American sector of Acmetropolis?" a Estovakian soldier asked.

"Yes. Acmetropolis should be taken blame for the civil war." Riedel said.

"What about this super hero group called the Loonatics. I heard that the top pilot of the Acmetropolis Air Force is part of them." the soldier asked.

"Let see if they can stand the might of our Aigaion." Riedel said.


End file.
